1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to check valve and more particularly to a check valve having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional check valve comprises a valve body; a nozzle coupled to inside of the valve body; an annular disc in the valve body and including a barrel, a disc portion disposed about the barrel, a central opening disposed between the barrel and the disc portion, and radial arms extending between the disc portion and the barrel; a first spacer having slots extending in the axial direction along an annular wall wherein each radial arm of the radial arms is disposed in one of the lots; and a first fluid passage in fluid communication with the annular disc. The annular disc is configured to move in an axial direction without rotation relative to the valve body to open and close the first fluid passage.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of check valve of this type are constantly being sought.